A Situation In Starbucks
by dontmindmeimjustafangirl
Summary: Things had been awkward between Dan and Phil ever since Phil confessed his feelings towards Dan. But the insane, dedicated fangirl they literally bump into in starbucks hopes to change that. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Dan sat down in the fairly empty Starbucks and stirred his coffee to his satisfactory 'frothyness'. He relaxed on the plush sofa until he caught his eye on a girl sitting quietly in the corner. She looked upset and he could she she'd been crying. He realised he had been staring at her for a while until he quickly looked away.

Phil came to join him at the table sitting opposite blocking is view of the girl. Things had been awkward between the two of them ever since Phil confessed his feelings towards Dan. There was no suitable conversation subject for them. They both knew they had to talk about it sometime. Really, they were just waiting for the other to start it.

Dan caught a glimpse of the girl again who had shuffled over in her seat to get a better glimpse of the two of them. He smiled at her hoping for a response, but she ended up going red and turning away.

"You know her or something?" Phil asked awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"No she just keeps looking at me, she looks quite upset though. She might be fan though."

"Why are you so interested?" Phil said unintentionally bluntly.

Dan ignored Phil's remark and couldn't help looking slightly offended. "S-sorry I-. " Phil cut himself off before he made anything more awkward.

Dan saw the girl put on her big WESC headphones and looked away before he got her all flushed again. He stood up and went to the toilet which was unfortunately in her direction. As he walked past he accidentally brushed past her sleeve. "Oh, sorry" he mumbled as she whimpered in shock.

He went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He wished that things would be as they used to be with Phil. He often questioned his feelings toward Phil, he knew he was straight but lately he wasn't too sure as to whether he was gay straight or bi. He loved Phil as a friend and even as a brother, he just wasn't sure how much he loved him. Did he care for him more than friends? He felt himself well up at all these thoughts.

He left the bathroom just as the girl he had been looking at stood up quickly. They collided violently and he accidentally knocked her over. She quickly got up and stood completely still and started to go a deep shade of crimson.

Phil got up from his table and came over quickly.

"Dan what the hell happened?" Phil questioned.

"Oh my God I am so sorry" Dan trembled with guilt. He had just knocked over a very emotional girl in Starbucks. He got a closer look at her face when she brushed her hair out her eyes. They were red and sore, not much lighter than the red in the ends of her hair and the streak going through the side of her fringe.

"It's okay I'm just being stupid." She mumbled to herself. "Don't mind me, I'm just a fangirl." She continued woozily. "You're Dan" She pointed wobbily at Dan as she swooed over before Phil quickly caught. "Oh look, its Phil" she whispered before passing out.

"Jesus Christ, Dan, what did you do?" Phil whispered to Dan trying not to attract more attention than they already had.

"I honestly don't know… Come on let's take her somewhere out of sight" The two guys gently carried the unconscious fangirl to the nearest bench outside. She began to open her eyes to see the two of then staring intently at her.

"Oh God.." She moaned rubbing her sore head "Why today of all days"

"Listen" Phil said reassuringly "Were gonna get you checked up and see you home okay?"

"What? No honestly I'm absolutely fine see?" She said quickly standing up before losing her balance. Dan caught her arm quickly before she would fall over. "No, come on." Dan said balancing her and leading her to the nearest hospital. "What is your name by the way?"

"Oh, I'm Hannah, yeah just a warning I don't do well in these situations especially with the very two guys I cry about every day because you are just too much for me to handle and I really should be going because I think I might just start hyperventilating so yeah live long and prosper, faggots. No shit sorry you're not really faggots I love you both oh god I think I have concussion on second thoughts I think I do need checking up in that case, ONWARDS" She rushed on towards the hospital.

Dan and Phil grinned at each other before following the blabbering mess and making sure she didn't fall over again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it looks like you're gonna be okay Hannah," The doctor said after shining a torch in her eyes. "Remember to take these, and don't do anything to tire you out"

"Yeah I can do that." Hannah said quietly as she was being checked out.

Dan and Phil stood up as she entered the room. "I'm gonna be fine, I'd like to return to my slumber now thank you…"

"Yeah okay where do you live? Do you have money for the tube?" Dan offered.

"Yeah I live in the street opposite yours. Don't worry, I only walk past your house twice before going to the shop to get milk…" Hannah said unintentionally, the concussion leaving her dizzy-minded. she waved her oyster card, referencing one of Dan's videos. They all chuckled at her wits.

"Okay then." Phil said "Come on then, we'll see you to your street."

They walked to the station and caught the tube to their stop. They were walking to their street when Hannah brought up the subject that had been on everyone's minds the whole day.

"You know, you do really make everything very fucking awkward you two." She said smoothly. "I know that Phan pisses you off Dan but we can all see it, especially Phil. Just kiss already man.. Oh sorry, I know this is a sensitive subject for you two at the moment. I can deduct that one of you has confessed their feelings, probably Phil, sorry Phil, and that the other is unsure of how to cope with this news." Hannah slurred on.

"Listen as much as we appreciate your concern, it has nothing to do with you." Dan said harshly.

"Oh shit I've done it again haven't I?" She mumbled glumly.

"What?" Phil asked.

"I've gone and made everyone feel really uncomfortable again. This is why I have no friends." She sighed. "I can't help it I' not good with people."

"Look. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh, it's just we both get it every day from all our fans…"

"No we know, we try to stop those annoying fangirls harassing you about phan, but when you actually see you two together it's just.. Sorry ill shut up now." Hannah quietened down as they reached her street.

"Thanks for making sure I didn't die from being a prat." Hannah said meekly

"That's quite alright" Dan chuckled. "You go and re-join your fandom" He said behind him as they started to walk off to their flat.

They turned into the alleyway which lead straight to their flat. "Dan, I think we should talk about what happened the other day…"

"Yeah Dan said stopping to face Phil. I think we should." He felt sick in his stomach as he thought about what to say. "I've been thinking… I think that I do feel some.. 'Connection' and I have realised over these few days…" He cut himself off and his gaze rose from the pavement to the icy blue eyes staring at him intently. He then caught himself staring at his lips. They looked sot and he had a great urge to just touch them. Phil too Dan's hand. Dan froze but soon felt his warm skin on his cold hands.

Dan moved closer to Phil, hardly any space between them, he pushed the older boy up against the wall gently.

"D-Dan" Phil whispered before he was cut off by Dan's beautiful gaze in the moonlight.

They both leaned in slowly, in sync before they were millimetres away from meeting. Dan moved in closer and kissed Phil, feeling those warm soft lips he was before inspecting. The kiss got deeper before Dan opened his mouth and asked for entrance, for which Phil happily accepted. Phil ran his hands up Dan's back up in his soft brown hair. They broke away after what felt like minutes.

"I guess you changed your mind then" Phil breathed into Dan's neck.

"I guess.." Dan rested his head on Phil's shoulder before placing a gentle peck on his cheek, taking his hand and leading him back to the flat.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Sorry if it felt a bit rushed at the end, I didn't know what to do that wouldn't ruin the moment y'know?**

**anyway, please review and give feedback for my next fics!**


End file.
